


Auras Vitales Carpere

by XScribe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer, Cigarette-Smoking Man - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XScribe/pseuds/XScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully's cancer has gone into remission and Mulder decides that certain things in life are too precious to take for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auras Vitales Carpere

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Post-ep Redux II.

AURAS VITALES CARPERE  
"To breathe the breath of life."

Alone in the hall outside the hospital room, he made up his mind.

All the events of the last few days played out in a melee in his thoughts, culminating up to the point when a doctor had walked in and read back the results of Scully's CEA test. At that moment, everything else blurred. The faked alien corpse, the shooting of Scott Ostelhoff, Michael Kritschgau's confession, Section Chief Blevins' culpability, Cancer Man's offer -- all the twisted, deceitful lies. And Scully's proposal to take the fall for Mulder.

The only issue of any significance was the promise of Scully's health. That was enough to dissipate the darkness that had enshrouded them.

Dear, sweet Scully. Had her concern for his Cause been the sole motivation for her honorable gesture? And at such a time when she should have been saving her strength to battle her illness, not wasting her energy on her partner's welfare.

Then came the news of her rapidly decreasing CEA level. Nothing short of a miracle. Still, the doctor was careful to extend no long-term guarantees. Right then and there, the odds no longer mattered; Mulder had been stirred to act.

Evidently the hospital had notified the A.D. He arrived neatly dressed for the office, despite the late hour. He took the chair next to Mulder.

"The Smoking Man's dead," Skinner announced.

The report roused Mulder from his contemplation. Relief washed over him and at the same time, remorse for the impropriety of experiencing even minor elation over anyone's demise. He rubbed his forehead. "How?"

"Shot through his window." Skinner held out a copy of the childhood photo Mulder kept on his desk of he and his sister. It was blood-stained. "Forensics found it at the scene. We're assuming it's his blood."

This made no sense. "Assuming?"

"Well…no body was found but there was too much blood loss for anyone to have survived." Skinner paused. "This afternoon when you named Blevins…How did you know?"

Tired, Mulder sighed. "I didn't. I just guessed."

"Yeah? Well, it was a hell of a guess. It turns out Blevins had been on the payroll for four years to a biotechnology company called Roush, which is somehow connected to all this."

"I'm sure whatever connections there were, they're being erased right now."

"They're cleaning up, taking everything away."

"Not everything." Mulder couldn't repress the pleasure surrounding his own announcement. "Scully's cancer's gone into remission."

Surprised, Skinner looked to Mulder. "That's unbelievable news."

"It's the best news I could have ever heard."

"What turned it around?"

"There's no way to know for certain. We probably never will…"

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah. She's in there with her family right now, but I'm sure she'd love to see you."

While the door softly shut behind the assistant director, Mulder regarded the photo in his hands. It deeply pained him to think of his sister -- who she really was and why the Smoking Man would have her picture -- and how she'd feel over the loss of her father. No, he  
wouldn't reflect on the matter and spoil the moment. He had Scully to think of.

 

X

Scully's brothers had just left so Mulder slipped back into the hospital room for a few minutes alone with her, even if he had to implore Mrs. Scully's cooperation. He and his partner hadn't been able to share a single word in private since learning of her remission.

The attached bathroom door was shut; however, Mrs. Scully was nowhere in sight, preparing to sleep in the other bed in the room.

"I thought you'd gone," Scully said weakly, as she settled on her pillow beneath the lowered lighting.

Beyond the bathroom door, Mulder heard the water running. He went to the bed where he spoke, hushed. "I will, but before I do, I have to ask you something…"

Wanly, she regarded him.

He picked up her delicate hand. "I know this is going to seem like it came out of nowhere, but… I'd like to marry you. Your illness really made me realize…"

Her eyes, still lovely, despite the dark circles beneath them, widened. "M - Mulder. Are you serious?"

"I could have lost you. And I found out I never want to be without you."

Lower lip trembling, those eyes filled. She couldn't speak.

To indicate that she needn't answer yet, he touched her cheek. He knew she'd argue that a remission didn't mean a cure -- that he was a fool to take her for a wife and it would be selfish of her to humor him. None of which he'd ever accept, but right then, she had to be exhausted and would need time to gather her strength and recover to state her case. "Shh. Right now, just get some rest."

Before he could withdraw, she turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm. "Oh, God, Mulder…" She broke down. "I'd have given my life just for this. Yes, I'll marry you."


End file.
